


let me play on your team

by abigailcathleen



Series: if this is a game, i wanna play [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheerleader!Billy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigailcathleen/pseuds/abigailcathleen
Summary: The Hawkins High cheerleading squad isn’t half bad, Billy thinks. Especially when he gets to cheer courtside for Steve Harrington, Hawkins golden boy and captain of the basketball team.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: if this is a game, i wanna play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664035
Comments: 21
Kudos: 150
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	let me play on your team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klayr_de_Gall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall/gifts).



The Hawkins High cheerleading squad isn’t half bad, Billy thinks. Sure, most of the squad are idiots, but Carol and some of the other girls are chill. There’s no lush football field like his old school, because Hawkins is publicly underfunded and covered in a layer of frost half the year, but the gym’s probably nicer than his old one because of it. Billy’s the only guy on the team, because this is small town Indiana, capital of internalized gender roles and bush parties, but no one gives him shit about it.

And then there’s Steve Harrington, captain of the basketball team, with his fluffy hair and wide eyes, the exact kind of nightmare that sends Billy spinning. Huge upgrade from Blake, the captain of the football team at his old high school who sent Billy dirty snaps for _months_ then finally let Billy suck his dick after they won regionals, before leaving him on read and taking Billy’s flyer to prom. 

Sure, Harrington’s always got some chick dangling off his arm, from the squad or the girl’s basketball team or wherever, really, it’s like they come out of the _wall_ to fawn over him. But Billy’s thrown him a couple nods in the hallway and touched his arm a few times after they’ve won a game, and Steve gets flustered enough that Billy knows he's not _not_ into it, so…

And if this was California, Billy’d just _go_ for it, would be totally cool just leaning up against Steve’s locker and asking him out after class, but this is _Indiana_ and Steve’s a baby bi at best, and Billy’s not about to waste his time being left on read again. He’s fine staying away.

… Which is easier said than done when Carol insists they work out on their free period and Steve is there too and he looks like _that._

From the stationary bikes, Billy watches Steve as he spots Tommy on the bench press. He’s got his shirt off and a towel thrown over one shoulder. Strands of hair fall into Steve’s eyes when he looks down at Tommy in a way that’s almost sweet. Steve’s glistening with sweat and flushed like Billy just winked at him from the sidelines. He looks good enough to _lick_. 

Carol waves her hand in front of Billy’s face to snap him out of his trance. “Looks like you’ve got your eye on something there, champ. And I don’t think it’s my boyfriend.”

Billy flips her the bird then turns up the volume on his music. They finish up with some sprints before they head to the free weights and Billy knows this is the logical next step of their workout, but _c’mon_ , Steve is _right_ there. 

Billy clocks when Steve notices him, and he tries to look like he doesn’t notice, rips out his earbuds to talk to Carol, but she winks at him then motions that she’s going to leave with Tommy.

Billy’s about to shove his earbuds back in when there’s a hand on his shoulder. Part of him wishes he was shirtless, too, so he could feel Steve’s hand on his bare skin; the rest of him is trying focus his attention away from the pressure of Steve’s fingers curling around his shoulder, ‘cause it would be _just_ Billy’s luck to pop a woody at this very moment. 

Steve runs his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes like he’s some kind of sunkissed beach boy. “Hey, you mind spotting me for a few sets? Tommy had to run.”

So of course, Billy, who swore who wouldn’t clown himself on this guy, ends up basically _squatting_ over Steve’s head, getting an honest to god birds eye view of what Steve Harrington looks like between his thighs. 

He tries not to dwell on that thought _too_ long, because, well, Steve’s got an honest to god front row seat to Billy’s _dick_. 

When Steve finishes a set, he sits up and swivels on the bench to look up at Billy. “The squad ready for Friday’s game? We always _tank_ the quarter finals. We’re gonna need all the luck we can get.”

“You think we’re good luck, huh?” Billy quips. 

“Well, I mean,” Steve starts. “This team’s been shit for _years_ , but suddenly this year we’ve actually got a chance at making it to nationals, which is wild. And like, the only thing that’s different this year… I mean…” Steve stretches his arm to scratch the back of his neck, all bashful. “Is you.”

Billy knows he shouldn’t turn up the charm, but how can he not when Steve’s just handing this shit to him?

“Oh, so you think _I’m_ good luck then.” He braces himself on either pole flanking the bench so he can lean in closer to Steve, turn on the kind of charm that he knows will make Steve flush. Billy’s always known that Steve is hot, ‘cause like, _look_ at him, but he’s never gotten close enough for long enough to see how _cute_ Steve is. Fluffy hair and pink lips and glittery eyelashes around deep brown eyes.

“I mean, maybe. We’ll have to wait and see.” Steve laughs to himself before getting quiet and reaching up to get a hand on Billy’s bicep. “You think you’re like a rabbit’s foot? Gotta rub you to activate the luck?” Steve’s hand is firm and sure when he starts to slowly rub Billy’s bicep. He laughs then pats Billy’s arm like a fucking _bro_. 

Billy’s thinking a little too long about _rubbing_ and _getting lucky_ and the way Steve looks up at him through long eyelashes. He grits his teeth through Steve’s last set before dashing to the locker room where he _might_ need to take a cold shower. 

  


The whole school’s buzzing on Friday in anticipation of the game. The basketball team _and_ the cheer squad spend the whole day in their uniforms, a Hawkins High tradition that Billy kinda _hates_ , because the Hawkins cheer uniforms have more of a _we haven’t been updated since 2008_ vibe and not the kind of _athleisure_ look that Billy can fuck with. The sleeveless hoodie open with no shirt underneath is a _look,_ for sure, but Ms. Gatey, the girl’s basketball coach, gave him one look that morning and he changed, which like, _whatever,_ but Ms. Gatey’s the cool kinda teacher that you don’t wanna disappoint, so. At least the pants do good things for his ass. 

Billy spots Steve lost in thought in the cafeteria, tugging at the drawstrings on his grey hoodie. He looks damn _cute_ with his plump lips parted and his long fingers fiddling with the strings, and Billy feels that kind of softness that comes with having a crush, where some wild part of him wants to scoop Steve into his arms and make out with him in front of the whole school. Steve seems like a guy who _loves_ a big gesture, skywriting or flash mobs or some other sappy shit. Billy’s mind drifts to those elaborate promposal Tiktoks; Steve would _love_ something like that… 

Right on cue, Nancy Wheeler, typical nightmare, the platonic ideal of a girl next door who’s _definitely_ a freak in the sheets, slides next to Steve at his cafeteria table.

Billy snaps his gaze away and goes back to the kale caesar in his Tupperware. As much as Billy likes to play, he’s got no interest in playing himself. 

Carol snags a chickpea from Billy’s salad, pops it in her mouth, and starts talking before Billy can protest. “Him and Nancy have been over _forever,_ chill the fuck out. Just ask him out already, seriously. You keep staring at him like a sad puppy. It’s embarrassing.”

Billy shakes his head and makes to turn back to his salad but Steve chooses then to look up, catching Billy’s eye. Billy immediately fumbles with his phone so it can look like he’s answering a very important and pressing text and _not_ staring at Steve across the caf like a freak. When he thinks he’s in the clear, he glances back up, only to find that Steve’s heading right towards him. 

“ _Look_ at him,” Carol says. “Do you see the way he’s looking at you right now? I swear to god if you two don’t hook up soon I’m going to _actually_ go feral—”

“ _Christ,_ Carol, will you shut the—”

“Hey!” Steve says, instantly shutting Billy up. 

Billy snaps his eyes up to Steve. “Hey, uh. Hey.”

“So, uh,” Steve starts, running a hand through his _perfect_ fucking hair. “I’ll see you guys at Tommy’s after the game?”

“Yeah, totally,” Carol says, before a devious smile creeps onto her face. “Actually, that reminds me. I’m gonna ride with Tommy after the game, but I picked Billy up this morning ‘cause his car was in the shop. Maybe he could ride with you?”

Billy’s about to interject when Carol manages to stealthily elbow him in the ribs, so he swallows his protest. It’s not like he wouldn’t _love_ to be alone with Steve in his car, but like, he’d also like to _melt_ into a puddle on the sticky caf floor because the thought of being that close to Steve, windows down, the way his skin will glisten after the game, the flush of his cheeks— _Billy_ will actually go feral.

“Yeah, of course,” Steve immediately agrees. “Here, uh,” he says, taking his phone out of his sweater pocket and holding it out to Steve. “Gimme your number. Just in case, like, I can’t find you after the game.”

“The Hawkins gym isn’t _that_ big, Harrington,” Billy quips. Carol starts to laugh.

“Well, I mean, like,” Steve sputters. “When we _win,_ the crowds gonna go crazy. It’ll be a fuckin’ mad house in there.”

“ _When_ you win, huh?” Billy says, feeling in control and _confident_ in front of Steve, finally, playing it cool. He puts himself in Steve’s contacts nonchalantly. “Pretty bold claim there.” He hands Steve back his phone, trying desperately not to show any kind of reaction to their hands brushing against each other. 

“ _When_ we win,” Steve says, pocketing his phone before bracing himself on the caf table in front of Billy and leaning closer into Billy’s face, turning up the charm and getting a sly glint in his eye like he’s trying to one up him. “The crowd’s gonna go wild, the team’s gonna parade me around the gym because I will _obviously_ score the winning basket, and them I’m going to find you in the crowd and point at you like this is some fucking 80s romcom. You’ll have no _choice_ but to swoon.”

Billy can’t even keep his mouth from dropping open slightly in surprise. _Alright,_ yeah. Same team. 

Before Billy can reply, Steve’s straightening up and nodding at him. Fucking _bro,_ Jesus. Billy’s stupid over this idiot. “Catch ya later.” He walks away, leaving Billy and Carol in brief silence.

Of course Carol starts fucking _squealing_ in a second, and like, Steve can probably _hear_ her. 

She’s babbling a mile a minute and Billy can hardly keep up. “Billy, oh my _god,_ you’re gonna fuck _Steve Harrington_ tonight, like—I fucking _knew_ he was into you, I—are you gonna keep the uniform on? I think he’d be into that. Dude, I’m so stoked for you I swear to god I’d lend you _my_ uniform to get all freaky with if you wanted. I can’t even—”

Billy lets his head flop down and groans, trying to hide his smile. 

Things go _very_ well for Hawkins the first two quarters, and Billy and Carol get a standing ovation from the crowd when they execute a _perfect_ rewind to full-cupie at the end of their halftime cheer. Third-quarter goes even better, and Billy’s starting to wonder if maybe he _is_ the team’s lucky charm. But in the fourth quarter everything starts to _tank,_ and Hawkin’s incredible lead dwindles until they’re tied. Billy and the rest of the squad are in their reserved section of the bleachers, nervously watching the game. 

The Hawkin’s team gathers in a huddle around Steve with 30 seconds left in the game, and when they break, Steve catches Billy’s eye in the crowd and Billy panics and flashes him a thumbs up like a fucking _moron._ Steve nods at him before dashing back onto the court. 

Tommy’s got the ball for a second there and he’s about to pass it to Jeremey, who’s in the _perfect_ position to score, when this six-foot-tall, brick wall of a guy from the visiting team snags it out of his hand and races to the other side of the court, shooting a layup with ease. 

The crowd collectively groans and Billy finds himself joining in. He sees a look of disappointment flash over Steve’s face before it turns into _determination_ , his brow furrowed and bouncing back and forth on his toes. Hawkin’s gets the ball and Billy can tell the visiting team is starting to check out, thinking they have this game in the bag. The whole crowd thinks it, too. 

But then Steve’s like a fucking _firecracker,_ dribbling and darting around the defence swiftly, until he’s stopped by that fucking _tank._ There are 5 seconds left of the game and the crowd starts to countdown, but it feels like time is slowing down when Billy’s looking at Steve. 

Right before the time runs out, Steve fucking _leaps_ and shoots, and he’s at least a couple paces from the three-point line so there’s _no_ way it’ll go in…

...Until it does, hook, line and sinker, right as the buzzer blares. 

Steve was right; the crowd goes fucking _nuts._

The squad is jumping around everywhere, pom-poms rustling and leading part of the crowd in a cheer. The rest of the basketball team rushes the court, and lo and behold, they hoist Steve up into the air and start parading him around the court. The whole gym joins in chanting _Har-ring-ton! Har-ring-ton!_

Billy knows he’s smiling like a maniac when Steve finally spots him in the crowd. Steve’s wild grin grows even wilder. He points at Billy like he’s his man. 

And Steve’s prediction was spot on, right down to the swoon.

Until Steve goes off script, grabbing at the guys until they let him down. The team continues their celebration but Steve keeps his eyes on Billy. Even in all the chaos, it kinda feels like they’re the only ones in the whole gym. It’s like slow motion when Steve runs at him, and Billy _panics_ for a sec. When Steve reaches him, Billy instinctively swoops him up like they’re going to do a half wrap-around. 

Steve ends up panting in Billy’s cradled arms, dipped down like they’re dancing. There’s a moment when it all rushes to Billy’s head—the cheering crowd, the soft press of Steve’s arms thrown around his shoulders, the heat of their closeness. 

Steve pulls Billy toward him and slots their lips together. It’s like Billy can feel every little place they're connected, both of their racing hearts. Steve’s lips are soft but firm when they move against his. When Steve licks into Billy’s mouth he— _very_ reluctantly—pulls away to catch his breath. 

Steve is panting even harder than when he was running around the court. He nudges Billy’s nose with his. “Told ya we were gonna win,” he whispers. 

_Swoon._

  


Needless to say, they get to Tommy’s party _more_ than fashionably late, back in their street clothes that _definitely_ need to be straightened out. Everyone cheers when they walk in, arms thrown around each other, and Carol loses her fucking _mind,_ clearly two drinks deep already. 

By her fourth, Carol’s loose-lipped and well on her way to wasted, telling Steve just how happy she is for them. _So_ happy, in fact, that she promised Billy he could borrow her uniform for, _you know_ , she says before winking at him exaggeratedly.

When she finally stumbles away with Tommy to get some water, Steve whispers in Billy’s ear _exactly_ how much he’s into that.

**Author's Note:**

> for hfa and based on this WONDERFUL [cheerleader billy/team captain steve art](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/post/187785127411/cheerleader-billy-billy-picked-up-cheerleading) that the amazing klayr-de-gall made! <3 <3 i couldn't decide if i wanted to write something t-rated or e-rated, so i wrote both lol enjoy 
> 
> i hope everyone is safe and well amidst all this chaos <3 
> 
> [abigailcathleen](https://abigailcathleen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
